Blood Is Thicker
by Emachinescat
Summary: Set during Wizards vs. Angels. Rosie isn't the one to pull Justin back from the darkness. Alex is. Blood is thicker than high school crushes. Justin's about to figure that out because only one person can save him… from himself.


Blood Is Thicker by Emachinescat

A Wizards of Waverly Place Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Set during Wizards vs. Angels. Rosie isn't the one to pull Justin back from the darkness. Alex is. Blood is thicker than high school crushes. Justin's about to figure that out because only one person can save him… from himself.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing for Wizards. I would have never thought I'd be writing a WoWP fic but I saw Wizards vs. Angels and the end was a big letdown. I know that Justin and Rosie like each other but for heaven's sake, they just met! He was willing to betray and hurt his little sister but as soon as the girl he was crushing on said she loved him he was all, "Okey, dokey, I'm good again, let's go make out." Well, you know what I mean. It really annoyed me. So unrealistic and annoying. So I wrote this little ficlet about how _I _think it should have gone. And of course it's a bit more angsty than the episode. Also, NOT Jalex. Just sibling love. :) Sorry about the rant. XD Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

**Blood Is Thicker**

I'd never felt so alive.

_Evil_. I'd never have thought that I, Justin Russo, would ever be sucked into the magical underworld of darkness. I've always prided myself on being the A-student, goody-goody, all-American guy, and perfect son. And then I met Rosie.

_Rosie._

She was everything I had ever determined not to be, everything I thought I hated. Everything that was forbidden, everything I've ever wanted to be, but was too afraid to try. She was darkness. Intoxicating. New. Exciting. Beautiful. Tempting. She was just… _Rosie_.

And yet she wasn't all bad. I don't think I ever would have fallen for her if I hadn't seen the bit of light that still remained. The light that eventually came to the surface.

I don't remember much from my time on the rooftop with Gorlog and his fellow Angels of Darkness. I don't want to. Bits and pieces, flashes. I remember the cloud of inky blackness that seemed to squelch all sensible thought in my mind. I am ashamed of how corrupted I was. How weak I was. I gave into the curiosity, the temptations… I was, for a little while, _evil_.

No, not evil. Confused.

I was confused.

When Rosie wanted me to leave with her, I refused. Why would I take off and leave such a seductive lifestyle behind? To do what I wanted, to be who I wanted, never having to worry about right and wrong… Now the idea is appalling. But then… it was anything but. It was wonderful.

I had stolen the Moral Compass. I'd defied the laws of good and right, used my magic for the dark side, and cast aside everything that I believed in, everything that made me_ me_. I wasn't Justin. I was an Angel of Darkness. There was no hope for me.

The little angel showed up and my mind was so fueled with the adrenaline of getting my own set of wings that I offered to dispose of her to prove my loyalty to my new "friends." I still have nightmares about that moment. Would I have done it? Would I have really _killed_ a child – or the angel equivalent of a child, anyway? Had my heart been marinated in that much hatred and lust for dark power? The thought of actually killing anyone eats away at my soul until I wonder if there's any point. We all have darkness inside of us. I was too weak to reject it. I gave into it. And if it hadn't been for Alex…

Alex.

The first shreds of doubt came into my mind when my little sister appeared on that rooftop. The way the Angels of Darkness were leering at her, ready to attack her, to kill her. They wanted me to take care of her as well… They grabbed her arms, she struggled to get away, I saw the desperation in her eyes…

And the inner turmoil in my mind stopped. These demons – because that's really all they were, demons – were threatening Alex. _My_ Alex. If they hurt her, if they laid one finger on her…

There would be _hell_ to pay.

I'm sorry – I'm normally a guy who avoids swearing. As I said, model citizen. Maybe I've still got a little of the darkness lingering in me. Or maybe that's just how protective I am over my little sister.

I don't know what it is about Alex. One minute I can't stand her. The next I can't stand her, either. But then the minute after that, I suddenly am grateful that I have a younger sister to look over, to protect. To love. Because like it or not (and Alex claims she hates the idea of me loving her), I _do_ love Alex. And I know she loves me.

There's something about the bond between brother and sister. She puts on this independent façade and you'd think that she doesn't have a care in the world. But take it from someone who knows – I've seen her failures, her hurts, her insecurities. She's not as tough as she'd like everyone to believe. And when she needs someone to help her, I'll_ always_ be there.

I don't even know how I did it. One minute I was standing there, mind raging and insides curling at the thought of anyone hurting my little sister, and then suddenly I was fighting with a fury I'd never known before. I pushed Alex behind me, told her to stay put, and defended her. Somehow, even though I wound up with scratches and bruises, we managed to hold out until Rosie arrived and was able to take the moral compass away.

I was thrilled that she returned to being an Angel of Light – and I promised myself I would congratulate her. But first… first I had to make sure my sister was alright. Alex comes first. _Always._

I remember pulling her into my arms, feeling her head on my shoulder. "It's okay, Alex. I'm here."

She hugged me back and for once she didn't have a single insult to hurl at me.

I've realized that even though I'm ashamed of my actions, I can learn from this. I _have_ learned from it. I've found that I'm not as strong as I thought. That evil has a way of enticing you, making it seem fun and enthralling when it is really just tearing you apart from the inside.

And I learned just how much Alex – my whole family, really – means to me.

I've learned what it _really_ means to be a big brother. And I wouldn't trade that knowledge for the world.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
